


Secret

by reiwata



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: M/M, not actually nsfw but its mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 14:04:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6569152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reiwata/pseuds/reiwata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So, Owain…” the white haired thief crooned in his ear. Odin froze. This was not what he was expecting, and not good at all. How on earth had Niles found out? “Why didn’t you tell me you were a prince?” Panic set in, while Niles looked rather pleased with himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret

**Author's Note:**

> WHY DID I WRITE THIS WHAT THE FUCk.

It wasn’t uncommon for Odin to find himself alone in a hallway with Niles. A few times, he’s wondered if it was coincidence, of if Niles had planned it that way. In the end though, Odin didn’t really care enough to find out. The encounters usually ended with sex, and Niles was quite good in bed, so really, Odin didn’t mind the encounters usually.  _ Usually _ .

 

So when Niles cornered Odin in a hallway, pinning him up against the wall and leaning in close, Odin smirked back at him, perfectly happy with where he thought the situation was going.

 

“So,  _ Owain _ …” the white haired thief crooned in his ear. Odin froze. This was not what he was expecting, and not good at all. How on earth had Niles found out? “Why didn’t you tell me you were a prince?” Panic set in, while Niles looked rather pleased with himself. 

 

Odin didn’t know what to do, not moving at all, other than the nervous tremble that had started the moment Niles whispered his true name. He turned his head away from Niles, not wanting to meet the thief’s eyes. “I-I…” Niles took advantage of Odin’s exposed neck when he turned away, leaning in to sink his teeth into a spot on Odin’s neck that he knew was sensitive, eliciting a small gasp from the blond. “Ah! N-Niles…”

 

“What,  _ Owain _ ?” Hearing Niles say his true name, so lewdly… it really unsettled Odin. He attempted to shift away from Niles, but the thief’s hand kept him firmly in place. “Trying to run away? That’s not like you at all.” Odin’s eyes darted from side to side, trying to figure out how to escape. He needed to get away, he needed to gather his thoughts, to be able to think without Niles quite literally breathing down his neck. “Though I must admit, I have underestimated you… You’re a much better actor than your daily hero act might suggest… I wonder what other dark secrets your past hides…”

 

_ Oh gods please let me escape… _ Odin thought, actually fearful of Niles’s predatory gaze for a moment. As if in answer to his silent prayer, the distant voice of their lord approaching could suddenly be heard. Niles looked over in the direction of the voice, and Odin realized this was his chance. He pushed the larger man off of him, and ran. Thankfully, Niles didn’t go after him, but it wasn’t until he was far, far away that Odin finally stopped to catch his breath. Oh, what was he going to do, now that his secret was out to the last person he would ever want to find out?

* * *

Leo appeared in the hallway where Niles now stood alone, accompanied by his brother as they discussed tactics. Leo however, immediately paused his conversation upon seeing Niles with a mischievous grin that could only mean he was up to no good. “What are you doing Niles?” he asked.

 

“Hm?” Niles answered, an air of false innocence in his voice. “Oh, I was just speaking with Owain, I mean, Odin--that is, until he ran off.”

 

Leo’s frown grew upon hearing that. That Niles would be so loose lipped with his other retainer’s secret displeased him. “So he told you too? I didn’t think he would…” he replied thoughtfully, then reconsidered his words. “No, I can tell from the look on your face. You’ve been eavesdropping, haven’t you?”

 

Niles wouldn’t lie to his lord, and they both knew it. “Guilty as charged.”

 

“Well, it would be appreciated if you didn’t give him a hard time about it.” Leo replied, knowing much more about the blond’s situation, and the fact that he really didn’t need the added stress from Niles’s harassment.

 

“I always give him a  _ hard _ time, if you--” A glare from Leo cut off Niles’s sentence before he could finish it. “I won’t mention it to him again, milord.” Niles corrected himself.

  
“Good.” Turning back to Xander, Leo then resumed his previous conversation as if it had never stopped. Niles didn’t appear to be disappointed at all. After all, he’d already had his fun with this information, and didn’t need to do so again. The image of Odin’s face, so terrified in that one moment, would keep his satisfied long enough.

**Author's Note:**

> It's my headcanon that Odin always eventually tells Leo the truth because he trusts him and stuff. Also it's my headcanon that Odin and Niles are "friends with benefits" except not really friends either, but if you wanna interpret this as them actually being in a relationship that's cool too.


End file.
